DIO Drabble Collection
by Yakigane
Summary: Petite collections de drabbles bizarres sur DIO !
1. Love & Hatred

_Auteur _:Yakigane  
_Titre _: Love & Hatred  
_Groupe(s)_ : DIO  
_Couple _: sifflote  
_Rating _: Accord parental Souhaitable  
_Genre _: Bizarre.  
_Disclaimer _: Pas à moi, c'est pour ça que je les maltraite et que j'en fait ce que je veux dans mes fics 8D  
_Mot de l'auteur_ : Ce premier drabble est inspiré du 2ème film de DIO, et principalement de la fin de la quatrième partie - juste avant GOD Forsaken donc. Sauf que j'ai changé la photo 8D.

_**Love & Hatred**_

Encore une fois. Et une autre. Et encore une. Cela faisait des heures qu'il s'acharnait. La photographie était désormais complètement déchirée. Mais il continuait d'y planter des coups de couteau rageurs, défigurant le visage aimé avec toujours plus de dégoût et de haine. Il frappait si fort que la table en bois en patissait, criant sa douleur en un concert de grincements, les blessures paraissant sous les morceaux déchirés du portrait. Plus il frappait, plus les deux sentiments contradictoires l'envahissaient. Oh comme il l'aimait. Oh comme il le haïssait. Et pourtant, ça serait si facile d'en finir avec tout ça. L'arme délicatement posée sur son lit lui suffirait. Et pour que l'autre se défende, il lui rendrait cette vieille épée, ce vieil instrument de mort qui n'avait plus servi depuis des siècles, et dont il avait pris soin pendant tout ce temps. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve le courage de le faire...

Il donna un coup sec sur l'image, la plantant dans la table, le couteau placé au niveau du coeur, et il se leva. Il était temps d'en terminer avec cette trop douce douleur. Le jeune homme, dont la longue chevelure blonde retombait sur les épaules, empoigna la vieille arme à feu, la pointa vers le mur, et tira à blanc. Parfait. Dans un tirroir, il alla prendre quelques munitions, et chargea l'arme. Lorsqu'il installa les balles qui lui serviraient à terminer cette histoire, un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Lents et résolus, ses bruits de pas résonnaient contre les murs de la crypte. Dans sa main droite, l'arme à feu. Dans sa main gauche, l'épée. Et là, contre le mur, une ombre due aux torches qui éclairaient le couloir de manière lugubre.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Il pouvait le voir, maintenant. Ses longs cheveux châtains qui coulaient le long de son dos. Puis son visage. Magnifique.

"Je viens te dire adieu, Mikaru."


	2. Shouts & Bites

_Auteur _:Yakigane  
_Titre _: Shouts & Bites (Versailles)  
_Groupe(s)_ : DIO  
_Couple _: sifflote again  
_Rating _: Accord parental Souhaitable  
_Genre _: Bizarre, vampire, coulant.  
_Disclaimer _: J'veux bien ces deux-là... _Mot de l'auteur_ : Merci Foxx pour le titre. XD

_**Shouts & Bites (Versailles)**_

Il faisait noir. Atrocement noir. Une nuit sans lune, une nuit sans étoiles. Les volets fermés, toute lumière éteinte. Il était assis, au milieu de la chambre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il aurait pu sortir, pourtant. Il aurait pu sortir chasser, s'amuser. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas le voir, pas lui. Pourquoi, mh ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un idiot le morde ? Ç'aurait du être à lui de faire ça. Il lui avait promis. Il lui avait promis que ce serait lui qui le mordrait... L'autre allait lui en vouloir. Le détester, le haïr...

Ivy se leva, son poing attérit dans le mur en un geste rageur, y creusant un trou. Ses doigts saignaient, mais il n'y prit pas garde, et donna un second coup de poing. Puis un troisième. Un quatrième. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il souffre trop pour continuer. Ou étais-ce parce qu'on avait frappé à sa porte ? Sans prendre le temps de se soigner, il alla ouvrir, énervé.

Et il se figea. Son regard perdu parcourait les yeux assurés de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier lui souriait. Une sourire doux, tendre, rassurant, alors qu'Ivy ne demandait qu'à aller se réfugier dans un trou de souris. Il se figea de nouveau en sentant une main sur son épaule.

"Ivy," murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rassurante.

"Kei, je..."

"Shht." L'index de Kei se posa sur les lèvres du vampire. "Je ne suis pas encore comme toi.

L'autre, intrigué, leva les yeux vers son amant.

"Tu m'as promis que ce serait toi qui me transformerais," ajouta-t-il, offrant son cou au vampire.


	3. GOD Forsaken

_Auteur _:Yakigane  
_Titre _: GOD Forsaken (DIO)  
_Groupe(s) _: DIO  
_Couple _: sifflote  
_Rating _: Accord parental Souhaitable  
_Genre _: Encore plus bizarre.  
_Disclaimer _: Promis, au prochain concert j'les kidnappe.  
_Mot de l'auteur_ : Celui dont je suis le plus fière, avec Love & Hatred !

_**GOD Forsaken (DIO)**_

Son regard était lointain, perdu. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé. L'agitation s'était terminée aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas réaliser. C'était comme un rêve. Comme un cauchemard, qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais faire.

Alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qui s'était passé, son corps commença à trembler. De froid. Et de tristesse, aussi. Plus personne pour le réchauffer. Plus personne pour le réconforter. Seules la douleur et la tristesse l'accompagnaient désormais, trop fidèles, s'amusant à percer, déchirer son corps en prenant possession de ses mains. Et lorsqu'elle furent satisfaites, elles le relâchèrent, laissant tomber au sol son corps meurtri.

Et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, alors qu'il comprenait qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Il était resté près de lui jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, jusqu'à ce que son corps calciné et sans vie ne retombe sur les braises. Il avait encaissé chacun de ses cris, le regard fixé sur le futur cadavre de son aimé. il était resté jusqu'au bout. Il l'avait regardé mourrir.

'Victime de la chasse aux sorcières', était-il inscrit sur la sépulture qu'il lui avait fait graver. Il décida d'aller le voir. Alors Mikaru se leva, se dirigea vers la porte en courant...

...Et tomba du lit, le nez contre le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se releva. Il ne se laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité, et fit le tour de la chambre du regard... Paniqué, il courrut jusqu'au cimetière, entre les tombes, vers l'endroit où se trouvait la sépulture d'Ivy... Une fois près de l'emplacement, il s'arrêta, et chercha la pierre des yeux. Rien. Rien, sinon deux bras qui l'enserraient.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu vas attraper froid..."


	4. Kakurenbo

_Auteur _:Yakigane  
_Titre _: Kakurenbo  
_Groupe(s)_ : DIO  
_Couple _: sifflote  
_Rating _: Accord parental Souhaitable  
_Genre _: Le plus bizarre depuis le début.  
_Disclaimer _: Personne veut me les offrir pour ma fête, Noël et mon anniversaire ? Non ?  
_Mot de l'auteur_ : Je sais, Kakurenbo signifie "Cache-cache" et ils jouent au chat et à la souris, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme titre... çç Et puis je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, quand j'ai écrit ça... Il est un peu nul, ne ? çç

_**Kakurenbo**_

Tu aimes les jeux ? Jouons. Jouons, veux-tu ? Jouons au chat et à la souris. Tu veux bien ? Oui, évidemment, puisque c'est toi qui a commencé. Tu me suis, me poursuis et me hantes. Tu sais toujours où je suis, ce que je fais, comme je suis. Alors que moi je ne sais rien de toi. Tu m'as touché, tu m'as blessé, et c'est moi le chat, c'est mon tour de te chasser. Alors j'apprends, je t'apprends et m'imprègne de toi, jusqu'à penser comme toi. Je découvre ce qui te plaît et te déplaît, je sais comment te toucher, je sais quand le faire. Et je le ferais.

Une semaine plus tard, je jubile, face à toi. Tu as la tête basse, ton visage est rouge, et ton regard évite le mien. Alors, je passe derrière toi et effleure tes reins de mes doigts. Tu trembles, et je sais déjà que ton prochain coup sera puissant. Je m'apprête à souffrir, car je sais que le jeu ne cessera que lorsque nous nous serons totalement détruits l'un l'autre.

Mais je n'avais pas prévu une telle violence aussi rapidement. Je ne t'avais pas imaginé si audacieux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu voudrais tant me détruire aussi vite. A peine sortons-nous de scène que tu m'entraînes vers les toilettes. Malheureusement, je comprends bien vite - bien trop vite - où tu veux en venir. Et après nous y avoir enfermés, tu me prends de force, tes doigts glissés entre mes dents pour m'empêcher de crier, attaquant à la fois mon corps et mon âme...

Aujourd'hui, je hurle ma douleur en frappant sur ma batterie, de toutes mes forces. Je vois ton dos, je te vois jouer et tu as l'air soulagé. Tu viens même vers moi, tu te places près de mon instrument et me regarde d'un air coupable. C'est la dernière chanson. Et puis nous saluons et sortons de scène. Là, tu me prends dans tes bras, et me serre tout contre toi. Le jeu est terminé.

"Je suis content," murmures-tu. "Je n'ai plus à te faire de mal..."


	5. Patience

_**Patience**_

Il faisait sombre. Au dehors, l'orage grondait. La pièce était régulièrement illuminé pendant une fraction de seconde, lorsqu'un éclair venait déchirer le ciel. La foudre tombait à moins de cent mètres de l'habitaton. Et il adorait ça. Assis sur un énorme pouf, près de la fenêtre, interdit de sortie, il regardait l'orage. Un homme vint s'assurer que tout allait bien. Erina le renvoya aussitôt s'occuper d'autre chose. Lui resta devant la fenêtre. A regarder. Et à attendre. Attendre quoi, qui, il n'en savait rien. Il avait seulement l'intuition qu'il devait attendre. Simplement, son regard resta fixé sur l'horizon. Un corps, au loin, avançait, la tête basse, le dos courbé, sous la pluie. Un corps mince, mais un corps connu, blessé, peut-être même sanglant. Le sourire de la princesse s'élargit, alors que l'autre se rapprochait. Mais il devait encore attendre. Encore un peu...

On vint le déranger encore. Il répondit par un regard noir. Et il perdit de vue celui qu'il attendait depuis des mois. Depuis des mois, il passait ses journées assis devant sa fenêtre, à attendre son retour, comme la femme d'un marin parti pour un long voyage. Et depuis, tous s'inquiétaient dans le château. Erina, la princesse des neiges, était devenu glacial, n'adressait plus la parole que pour qu'on le laisse seul, ne bougeait presque jamais, ne mangeait plus, ou peu. Et ses yeux étaient en permanence rivés sur la fenêtre.

Le serviteur parti, le jeune homme se leva, atteignant la vitre. Son corps glacé constrastant avec la chaleur extérieure, une épaisse buée se forma sur les carreux, lui cachant la vue. La chaleur de baisers dans son cou le surprit, et, une fois enveloppé dans cette chaleur, Erina se détendit, s'abandonnant en un murmure à ses retrouvailles avec son amant, un seul souffle glacial traversant le château, un nom...

"Denka..."

...Qui allait détruire la sérénité de l'endroit.


	6. Pinky Heaven, Bloody Hell

_**Pinky Heaven, Bloody Hell**_

_Les yeux plissés sous la lumière du soleil, la main sur le front, il continuait d'avancer à travers les bois. Il ne savait pas exactement où il allait, mais savait dans quelle direction aller. Ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait là, dans cette forêt, quelque part dans les fourrés, il ne savait où exactement. Il allait devoir attendre un peu que la créature le rejoigne. Il avait appris à faire preuve de patience. D'ici quelques minutes, celui qu'il attendait surgirait de nulle part, et s'attaquerait à lui, comme toujours. La banalité de cette scène le fit soupirer : il avait tellement l'habitude, à force de venir ici presque tous les jours... Malgré tout, une fois planté au mileu de la clairière, il attendit, exposé u danger, offert. Quelques secondes et il était attaqué, deux canines s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de la peau fine et blanche de son cou. L'autre s'apprêtait à mordre, et, les narines dilatées, l'empêchait de bouger. Il ferma les yeux, puis se détendit, et, soudain, fut relâché. Etonné, il regarda celui qui l'avait attaqué. Et sursauta sous la surprise : ça n'était pas à lui qu'il s'attendait. Son regard se planta dans les yeux aveugles de la créature qui lui faisait face, et il posa une main sur son torse._

_"C'est bien toi, Mikaru ?"  
"C'est bien moi," répondit l'autre en remontant sa main le long du torse du vampire, la laissant s'attarder sur son cou, puis sur sa joue, que le blond frotta contre sa paume, dans un geste des plus tendres, comme un signe de reconnaissance._

_Il en embrassa même la peau, le visage rassuré. Et avec douceur, il prit l'humain dans ses bras, le serrant tout contre lui. Et ses lèvres s'insinuèrent de nouveau près du cou du châtain, sa langue y glissa, et son étreinte se resserra. L'autre se laissait faire, à tel point que c'en était tentant. Mais les doigts du vampire glissèrent tendrement sur les reins de Mikaru, lui demandant silencieusement l'autorisation._

_"Fais ce que tu veux de moi," répondit l'autre dans un gémissement. "Denka..."_

_Alors, les canines de la créatures se plantèrent gouluement dans la chaire fraîche de l'être aimé._


	7. Last Dance

_**Last Dance (DIO)**_

Quelques notes jouées sur un piano. Des couples qui se formaient, des doigts qui s'entremêlaient. C'était l'occcasion rêvée de se trouver un partenaire pour cette danse comme pour la vie. La princesse avait déjà trouvé : ce prince qui l'entraînait au milieu des danseurs. Leurs corps, l'un contre l'autre, tournoyaient, virevoletaient parmi les autres. Parfois, leurs lèvres se joignaient, leurs torses se rapprochaient, leurs hanches se collaient. Ils semblaient ne faire plus qu'un, souhaitaient l'être. Les deux corps étaient liés l'un à l'autre en une étreinte amoureuse, si tendre que certaines regards posés sur le couple se faisaient jaloux. Eux étaient dans leur monde, ne voyaient rien d'autre qu'eux-même. Les dernières notes retentirent après ce qui avait, ce qui leur avait semblé des heures. Les danseurs cessèrent de tournoyer, les robes retombèrent au sol dans un bruissement léger. Un baiser passioné fut échangé entre les amants, réprouvé par ceux qui les entouraient. Un homme habillé en femme, c'était déjà scandaleux, alors que cet homme en embrasse un autre était inacceptable. L'un des invités alla pour les interrompre, mais le corps de la princesse tomba au sol en un bruit sourd, un appel s'échappant de ses lèvres, à peine audible.

"Mikaru, à l'aide..." entendit-on.

D'autre mots furent prononcés, mais personne ne les entendit. L'amant, lui, était toujours debout, les mains couvertes du liquide vermeil qui s'échappait du dos de la princesse, les yeux écarquillés, le regard sur la tâche rouge qui se formait. Il tremblait, n'osait pas faire un geste. Ses pensées lui semblaient douloureusement lentes, mais finalement, le rapprochement se fit entre le sang sur ses mains et celui qui s'étalait en une trace luisante sur le sol. Aussitôt, il s'agenouilla près du corps de son amant, et le prit par les épaules, le secouant doucement pour tenter de le réveiller, tout en appelant son nom d'une voix brisée, effrayé, refusant de comprendre, refusant d'accepter la vérité. Mais ses efforts étaient vains, Erina ne se réveilalait pas. Il ne se réveillerait plus.


	8. Alone

_**Alone**_

Pourquoi ? C'est une question ellement simple. Un seul mot. Mais c'est aussi une question qui déstabilise. Elle en cache souvent des milliers d'autres. Prononcée par moi, à cette instant, elle en cache des milliards. Pourquoi as-tu fait celà ? Qu'ai-je fait qui t'a tant blessé ? Quand te retrouverais-je ? Plus rien dans mon esprit n'était clair, mes yeux affolés te cherchaient. Mon corps avait besoin du tiens, mes mains tattaient le vide. J'étais perdu, sans toi. J'avais l'impression de n'être plus, sans toi. Et mon coeur t'appelait désespérément. Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'une hate : te retrouver. Mais tu n'aurais pas voulu, alors je ne l'ai pas fait.

Alors je me suis vengé sur moi-même. Le sang a coulé dans l'appartement, des mois durant, pour me vider de ma douleur, de ma tristesse... Bien entendu, ça n'a servi à rien, sinon à me rendre esclave d'une douce torture, d'une nouvelle douleur qui surpassait celle de t'avoir perdu. Mais chaque nuit, je pensais à toi, je rêvais de toi. Je nous revoyais tous les deux, heureux... Et chaque matin, quand je constatais que tu n'étais pas à mes côtés, je souffrais un peu plus.

Tu m'as toujours dit de ne pas regarder vers le passé. Mais je n'ai jamais pu m'en empêcher, tu le sais très bien. Je me suis posé des millions, des millions de questions, et j'en ai des milliards à te poser. Je t'ai retrouvé. Ou plutôt, c'est toi qui m'as retrouvé. Tu es entré sans un bruit, je ne t'avais même pas remarqué. Moi... J'avais trouvé une occupation, quelque chose qui, malgré les photos de nous cinq, m'empêchait de penser à toi. Mais j'avais surtout l'impression que Mikaru, Kei et Erina m'observaient. Et toi... Toi, ton portrait regardait vers ailleurs... Vers la porte ? Je n'y avais jamais prêté attention, jusqu'au déclic de la serrure, dans l'entrée. Moi qui avais trouvé un rythme, qui m'apprêtais à le jouer à la batterie, je le perdais aussitôt, j'oubliais même de penser. Je me précipitais vers l'entrée, craignant d'être encore une fois déçu. Mais c'était bien ta silhouette qui apparaissait dans l'encadrure de la porte, c'était bien toi. Et je me jetais dans tes bras.

Etais-je devenu fou ?


End file.
